Out of the Darkness
by XT-421
Summary: 7 years of darkness followed Gannondorf's rise to power. A lowly farmgirl, once the pride of her father, lost everything in this time. It was only a matter of time before her knight in shining armor came Out of the Darkness for her. LEMON ONESHOT


**This story was a commission from a loyal reader from long ago. I wrote the story specifically for him, and it turned out rather nice. Now thatI'm 18 and it's legal for me to read lemons, I took it upon myself to judge that it is legal for me to write lemons now. So, have fun reading this charming little story about Link and Malon. It is by no means linked to my Curse of Immortality Universe, so, loyal readers, relax, Link is still with Saria there.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Link rushed out of the Temple of Time with over a thousand things on his mind.

First on the list was his body. He knew very well that he was now a 16 year old, but still the mind of a 9 year old. This was a bit confusing to him, but he let it pass, after all, the redead, the rotting, raised corpses of tortured beings of the Dark Lord Gannondorf, were closing in on his frozen figure, and were moaning, hints of the pleasing aroma of fresh blood were obviously aiding the sound that echoed from their perpetually opened mouths.

Hacking away at their bodies with relative ease, now aided by muscles aged through a puberty he didn't remember. As their bodied fell, he noted the dying structure of the town he frequently resided in. Hyrule was dying.

_If Hyrule is dying,_ Link thought, _then maybe my friends are dying too!_

"Link, let's go, this place is creeping me out." Navi said, the fairy floating above his head nervously was intimidated by the blackened walls.

Link nodded in agreement, and ran out of the Square, and over the broken draw bridge into the partly lit land of Hyrule Field.

_Ahh…_ He thought, breathing in deeply, _fresh air. I haven't smell that in… well, seven years!_

He smiled at this thought and decided to go for a little jog around, getting a feel for his new body.

His legs were longer, and so was the rest of his body, and that gave him more stamina than he'd ever imagined. His muscles bulged and contracted with each step, and he loved the feeling, he felt very powerful, much more powerful than the little kid he once was.

In the distance he saw a small structure.

_The Lon Lon Ranch! Malon! It's been a long time, I wonder if she'll remember me…_ Link thought, remember that cute girl he met as a child.

Sure, he thought she was a nice girl, and pretty too, but, as his child's mind dictated, that was normal, and that was as far as he was going.

He wasn't a kid anymore, no matter how he thought.

The moment Link came to the entrance to the Ranch, he noticed one strange thing about it, it was locked up.

It was never locked up. Malon and Talon _loved_ visitors.

_Well, it IS a rough time for everyone I have to imagine. Maybe they just want to protect themselves from Gannondorf or something…_

Link walked around, looking for some form of entrance other than the obvious.

Looking at a window on the second floor, he hatched a plan.

"Link?" Navi asked inquisitively, wondering what Link was thinking.

"Where's a rope?" Link asked, moving his rarely used vocal cords.

"I have no idea. I was thinking more along the lines of getting into the barn somehow…" Navi suggested, hovering to a weak point in the wall.

Link nodded, it worked just was well.

"If only we had a way to get through it… no bombs, nothing."

Link looked at his sword, and looked at the wood, and smirked.

Lunging strongly with his sword out, he slammed into the wall, and broke it down slightly, creating a small hole just big enough for him to fit in.

"Nice job Link! We've got to remember to fix that up later." Navi started looking around the barn; nothing seemed changed, except for maybe the age of the animals.

"Well it's nice to know nothing bad has happened." Navi said assuredly.

Just then, a scream reverberated from the main house, and Link began running on a reflex.

"Spoke too soon…" Navi grumbled as she whizzed by Link's head, keeping up with him as he ran.

Link found that the door to the main house wasn't as fortified as the main entrance, but he still opened it with too much force, and charged in.

Talon was nowhere to be seen, and no one was on the first floor, but then, another scream, this one not of fear like the last, but more of pain. It came from upstairs.

Link didn't let this bother him, in fact, the location barely had any meaning to him other than a destination as to where he should go.

The moment Link got upstairs, opened the first door on his right, and nothing was there. It was once Talon's room, from what he could remember. Sadly, it seemed like that room hadn't been used in seven years.

_Oh no, what happened to him?_ Link wondered, then a faint cry broke his train of thought.

Rushing into the door opposite the room he was in, he quickly discovered it was locked, but, before anyone could hear the jostling of the doorknob, he broke the door open.

No amount of training could've prepared him for what he saw.

Malon was on her bed, clothes torn and ripped in many wrong places, many of which he was instructed early on never to look at if the person was a girl. She was malnourished, looked slightly disfigured, and had bloodshot eyes, probably from crying too much.

She was a broken person.

And the one who obviously broke her, was none other than the figure Link never trusted or liked, Ingo.

Ingo stood over her at the side of her bed, one hand grabbing her in one of those places Link was told never too look at, and in his other hand, he some sort of weapon, not meant for killing, but for hurting, a whip, in a sense.

Ingo looked at Link for a brief moment, and lowered the whip.

"What are you doing on my farm?"

_Your farm?_ Link asked mentally, not baking down.

"Let her go." His eyes narrowed.

"She's my slave, I can do with her as I please, just like the farm, she belongs to me."

This pissed Link off. People weren't something you could own; not to him, at least.

Link said nothing more, but waited for Ingo to let her go.

When Ingo hit Malon with the whip, making her scream again, Link couldn't take it anymore.

Before Ingo could touch her again, Link had him pinned on the ground, and held his sword over his head.

"It is NOT your farm." Link sliced at Ingo's neck just slightly, just cutting it, making him bleed, no more than that. Then he picked the scrawny excuse for a manager up and brought him to the window he was going to climb, and held him out of the window.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down!" Ingo demanded.

Link obliged, and watched as he fell down the whole two stories, and landed with a crack.

The whelp got up, but barely. HE probably broke a leg, and that was enough justice for Link.

Then the fairy boy turned his attention to Malon.

She was curled into a ball, crying, her dress torn so much that she wouldn't have looked much different without it.

Her back was against Link, and he could easily see that she wasn't wearing any undergarments, her dress was so thin.

He walked up to her, doing his best not to stare at her private areas, out of respect, however, he failed to not look every so often, and stood over her.

As he reached a hand out to touch her, she pulled together tighter, and let loose another cry.

"D-don't touch me…" As strongly as she could.

Link sat down on the bed, keeping his distance then, and just sat there, unmoving, waiting for Malon to turn, or for her to change her mind.

Malon had just about forgotten Link when she turned around.

She thought he had gone, and when she saw him sitting there, she freaked out and scooted backwards, away from him, off of the bed.

To her, Link was just another big strong man to abuse and use her for whatever.

Link was fairly confused at this, and shocked when Malon went so far as to fall off of the bed.

Jumping to the other half, Link saw her, practically exposed to him, sliding across the ground with some problem inhibiting her from walking easily, pulling herself as close to the wall as possible.

Link was further confused, but he had a hunch she thought that he was here to hurt her.

Link didn't respond with words, her just came closer to her, walking into the corner with her.

"AUUGH! Get away!" Malon demanded, tears welling in her eyes.

Link took a step back, and then sat down, figuring that he was going to be there a while.

Malon was confused at this now.

_Why isn't he coming after me?_ She wondered, not letting herself show as best she could.

Link looked away, only viewing her still pretty face with his peripheral vision.

A moment later, he got up and walked closer to her. Scooping her up, he lifted her into the air, and walked her back to the bed.

Malon tried to squirm away, still not recognizing the boy carrying her, but then stopped when he gently set her down on the bed. No one had been gentle with her in years.

Link again sat on the side of the bed next to a curled up Malon.

"W-who are you?" Malon asked, daring to trust this boy.

Link thought hard as to how he should respond, and then pulled out a small, blue instrument. Playing quietly, he played the song Malon taught him seven years ago in the very farm they were in now.

"Fairy boy?" Malon asked, her eyes widening.

Link nodded, smiling.

"Link!" Malon screeched, joyously for the first time in years.

She jumped up and tried to hug him, and he pulled her in tighter.

"I missed you Malon." Link said.

"I missed you too Link… oh my gosh… thank you…"

Link only nodded, and laid down on the bed with her, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are, are you going to do anything to me Link?"

"What would I do?" Malon got him talking.

"Well… you know… rape me or anything?"

"What's that?" Link still had the mind of a 9 year old.

"What's that? Link… you are such an innocent guy… I should've figured that a person like you wouldn't know that… but… still, you don't know?"

Link shook his head no.

"Well, that Ingo… he… he did it to me often. He abused me… and hurt me… and…" Tears came from her eyes and Link wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in closer.

Malon hugged his arm closely, over her exposed breasts, covering them up and getting a sense of safety and security from him.

"I'm so scared Link…"

"Don't be." Link said it like it was easy.

It was. He was there.

Malon always had a crush on him, and now, here he was, covering her naked body up with his own arms. It was the heaven she dreamed of after hell.

Of course, she was too tired to do anything to him, even though she wouldn't have minded Link; he would probably be gentle with her.

So she fell asleep, tired, and exhausted.

Asleep, the red headed farm girl had a dream.

Ingo was chasing her around, whip in hand. Calling her terrible names, he sped up on her, and she slowed.

Eventually, he caught up to her, and tied her up to the wall on the barn. Stripping her of what little clothing he'd provided her, he whipped her in her most sensitive areas.

He kept abusing her and molesting her as the dream went on. Malon was used to this kind of nightmare, so she wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

At that moment, two figures appeared in the sky with a burst of light.

One, with wings, holding the other one up by its back, slowly fell downwards to the ground near the Ranch.

"Ok James, we have to make this quick." The winged one said in a foreign tongue.

"Ah, their dreams… that girl… ooh my… yes we must. Come Xavier, quickly." The blue one said, rushing off into the Ranch, hopping over the gate in a single bound.

The purple winged one fixed the small hole next to the entrance before he too jumped.

The one named James, the blue one, was already hovering over Link and Malon viewing them.

"Ew." He finally decided, looking at Malon's beaten body.

"We're not to fix her, only make her happy."

"Aye… oh my Xavier, if only you could see the conditions like I can… it's an OBE waiting to happen."

"Ok… so… do your thing, make it happen."

James' hands turned a dim blue, and, holding the metallic claws over the unsuspecting Hylian's heads, a picture appeared in the middle of the room.

"Those are their dreams."

"Oh my! Poor Malon! She's got a bad nightmare here! Fix it James, put Link in it."

"You don't even know that half of it, watch this." James smiled, not seeing anything in the present world.

In Link's dream, the bubbly cloud on the left where the once Kokiri was wandering happily through the forests of Hyrule, having fun with his old friends, everything became a dark blue, and Link began to shift in his sleep.

Malon's bubble in the air in the room fused with Link's, and then Link appeared in Malon's dream, sword drawn, charging at the abusive Ingo.

"Good job! Now what?"

"Do your thing Xavier." James smiled, watching their dreams more carefully.

Xavier walked up to Malon and Link, and sprinkled a bit of pink dust over their faces. A few seconds later, their dream began to change.

Ingo vanished, and Malon looked up to Link, who bravely smiled at her, and sheathed his sword, helping her up.

Then, she hugged him, and kissed him the moment his head was within reach.

It may have been a dream, but they both were dreaming the same one.

"Then, a small adjustment… we need to catalyze this…" Xavier's metal face smirked, and he snapped his fingers.

The dream's coloring began to change. Instead of being dark, warmer redder colors came into the dream, and Link and Malon were now inside of a small house, a bed somewhere in the background.

"Link," the dream Malon said, "thank you so much…" She kissed him again, and opened her mouth, traveling into his.

Link mirrored the action, and then his hands wrapped around her frail body, pulling her tighter, and pushing her body against his.

They both moan in their dream, but exhaled deeply in real life.

Malon stirred slightly, placing a hand near her groin, and Link did the same, both were becoming aroused, and the dream mimicked these thoughts. Link and Malon appeared on the bed, Link's clothing seemingly vanished, and he was coming closer to her naked body.

Both were breathing deeply and the room was getting hotter.

"Oh Link…" Malon moaned as Link's groin and her groin were about to meet.

Then, Navi started to wake up, disturbed by the heat in the room, and saw the two metal figures in the room.

"Who are you two?"

"I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient artificial intelligent lifeform on a mission to heal the hearts of beings throughout existence!" Xavier answered.

"I am James, model number JB-284 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient artificial intelligent lifeform on a mission to brighten dreams of beings throughout existence!" James answered at the same time.

"Sorry, it's a macro…" The both said in unison in a language Navi could understand.

"What?" Navi asked, dumbfounded as she was only just awake. Then she saw the bubble in the middle of the room with Link and Malon on the verge of making love. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She squeaked loudly.

Malon and Link stirred, and the dream bubble began to rumbled.

"What is that?" Their dream-selves asked.

"Shush Navi! You'll wake them!" Xavier warned.

"Yes, quiet fairy, they're in OBE right now!" James agreed.

"What the hell is OBE?"

"Their souls are presently doing that. They are both joining together in the astral planes away from their bodies." James said confidently.

Xavier rolled his eye panels.

"But they're about to have sex!"

"So? They're old enough."

"Link has the mind of a 9 year old!"

"So he'll be nice and kind and won't abuse her." Xavier said.

"You see little fairy, we only need Malon happy. We're using Link to get that desired goal." James interjected.

"Get away!"

"Ein moment." James replied in another foreign tongue. "We are done. Come."

The two mysterious metal men walked away, and vanished.

The dream bubble in the room lasted for a moment, and Malon and Link started making out in the dream; wildly, and lustfully, trying to extract as much pleasure as they could from the moment, both still not in the other.

"Link!" Navi called, trying to wake him up. She didn't want him to have a distraction like this. He wasn't even supposed to be here yet.

The dream bubble shook wildly, and then split into separate dreams. Link woke up at the massive change, startled. Navi hid, letting Link figure out everything himself.

The kid in the teenaged body looked at himself. A massive bulge was present in his tunic, which disturbed him, and it was slightly wet with a fluid he'd never seen before.

Fearfully, he looked at Malon, remembering the dream he had, and began to sweat slightly.

For the first time he realize how amazingly beautiful she was, and how badly he wanted her to do exactly as she did in that dream he had just woken up from.

He placed a hand at her hair, and stroked it slightly. Grabbing a bit, he ran it through his fingers.

_So soft…_ He thought, and then stroked her cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

The bulge in his pants wasn't going down at all, and he had a hunch as to what it wanted, it wanted her.

Walking out of the room, he went for a small walk, probably to get rid of the bulge, or just wake up, as it was creeping closer to morning.

Malon woke up without Link by her side, and, even though she knew he didn't feel more than friendly to her, she still wanted that safe feeling from him.

Another, more awkward, thing she woke up to was how wet her side of the bed was. This was likely due to the hot Link that almost made love to her in her dream. She still remembered the lovely taste of his mouth around her tongue and the feel of his rugged chest brush against her bare breasts. Even these thoughts were arousing her, so she tried to stop thinking about them.

Just as she was waking up, Link appeared in her door, making her grab the sheets to hide her mostly bare body.

"H-hello Link…"

Link walked in, seemingly unfazed about her choice of attire, and handed her a tray filled with plates and cups; breakfast in bed.

"Link? For me? Thank you…" She hadn't had a good breakfast in years, ever since the prices started dropping.

Malon had practically had to run the farm by herself in the same three pairs of clothes she had for the past four years, and since then, Ingo ran the farm, and blamed her for all of the misfortune.

"You need it. You look terrible."

Malon wasn't sure if she should feel flattered, or insulted, by Link's comment. She knew she looked terrible, but how did he really feel about her then?

"I know… So Link, where've you been?" Navi would've answered, but she was asleep, having stayed up too late in the night.

"In the Temple of Time." Link replied honestly.

"This whole time?"

Link nodded.

"How'd you live? Did that temple survive?"

Link shrugged and then nodded.

"Why'd you disappear Link? You scared me senseless. I thought you were killed."

"I got locked in the Temple." Link again honestly admitted.

"Locked? Oh… that must've been terrible."

Link shook his head no.

"I don't remember any of it. I just woke up yesterday it seems, and then I was in a big person's body."

"So wait, you're still… a little… kid…"

Link smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh… well…" _Well that fricking sucks… he does know nothing about sex and love…_ Malon could've cried, but she was out of tears.

"What's wrong Malon?" Link asked noting her sadness.

"Link, do you know what love is?" Malon said, letting her tears fall a bit.

"Yes. It is when two people really like each other, and they want to be together for a long time. I think there are a few… levels of this? Like, friendship, then love, then infatuation? Or something like that?"

"Kind of… do you know what sex is Link?"

"What?" The sixteen year old tilted his head to the side, just like a little kid would.

"Well, it's when…" Malon sighed, it was pointless.

She ate her breakfast, leaving Link in a state of waiting for an answer.

"What's sex Malon?"

"Link do you love me?"

"Well… you're very pretty, and I do like you a lot." Link admitted sheepishly, helping Malon up to go get her washed off with a bucket of water outside in the Ranch.

"But Link," Malon said, being carried bridal style to the shower, "do you _love _me?"

"I'm not sure." Link said hastily, not wanting any of his desires to slip through.

He set Malon on her feet in the showering area, which was simply a pump that brought water out, over a small wooden area.

Malon took off what clothes she had, in front of Link as she wanted to provoke a response in him, and brought water up with the pump into a bucket, and began to pour it over herself. Link watched, trying not to stare.

"Link," Malon said glumly, "I could use help scrubbing my back."

Link walked over to her, and started washing her back with the soapy mixture Malon had in her possession.

After a certain amount of time, Malon threw another bucket of water over her back, getting Link a bit wet.

"Malon!" Link cried out, stepping back now dripping wet.

"I'm sorry!" Malon said guiltily.

Link splashed her with water that was standing in the wooden tub, and she looked at him with a grin on her face.

"That's it." She smiled as she grabbed another bucket of water and poured it over Link.

They played like this for a few minutes until Link started to tickle Malon, then she started giggling wildly, and fell over, pulling Link down with her. They continued to tickle each other for a few minutes, until they were both tired, and Malon fell on top of Link.

Link's bulge was back, and he didn't like it. It was Malon. She was bare naked, and soaking wet, and on his chest. He wanted that dream to happen again, but he was unsure of how Malon would react. Apparently, that was the same thing that Ingo did, so he didn't want to do that to her.

Malon couldn't feel the bulge, nor did she think that Link felt that way, she was too busy thinking about Link's rugged chest on her own frail one.

Malon leaned her head forward to Link's deeply wishing to have Link's mouth touch her own. And Link, on the flip side, with Malon's red locks wrapping around his face, watching Malon's mouth coming closer to his, fell into the same pool of ecstasy.

Their lips met, and, with Malon's mouth open, she begged into Link's. Her wish was granted, and Link's tongue came out of his on mouth to play, instinctively playing with Malon's.

His arms wrapped around her as hers held his shoulders, and they began to drool like crazy.

Minutes later, Malon pulled off for a breath of air.

"Malon, is that what love is?"

"No, but only people who love each other do it." Malon replied breathlessly.

"Then I guess that means I love you. C-can we do that again?" Link asked kindly.

Malon answered him by whispering into his mouth.

"I love you too Link." And then proceeded to wrap her tongue around his, tying him to her.

Link couldn't stand his bulge anymore, and started working his hands down Malon's back towards his groin.

As his hands glided across her back, Malon gasped, and her eyes got wide.

"Link!" Malon shouted in surprised pleasure.

"Sorry!" Link got up and started walking into the house. "I have to change, I'm sorry…"

Malon followed him in secret, and the moment he left into a room to undress, Malon creaked the door open to see what was going on.

Link's shirt was off, and in a heaping pile on the floor. Link was in a corner, obscured from view, facing the walls.

"Malon…" He moaned, leaning his head back.

_So he does like me a lot. Maybe…_ Malon thought as she walked into the room.

"Link?"

"MALON!" Link squealed, fastening his pants, but failing miserably.

He stood up to face her, and his pants opened up as soon as he throbbed again, revealing his erected fifth limb.

"Link…" Malon said, gawking over her little discovery, "do you want me to show you what sex is?" She started walking over to him.

"Malon… if I don't get rid of this bulge, well… my pants get messy." Link tried to explain.

"Just come here, and I'll show you what sex is." Malon beckoned him to the bed.

Link's sickened mind, polluted by puberty, made him think nasty thoughts about Malon there.

Nonetheless, he sat next to her, his pants messed up.

Malon grabbed at Link's pants gently, and pulled them off.

"Malon!" Link shrieked again, worried about her seeing him.

"Link, don't worry. Besides, now it is fair. I can see you, and you can see me."

"You want me to look at you?"

"Do you want to?"

"… yes…" Link admitted.

"Then look." Malon said as seductively as she could. Picking one of her youthfully perky breasts up and placing it near Link's face.

"Oh…" Link thought evilly.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Link placed a hand around the fatty tissue, and squeezed slightly.

"Ooh!" Malon squealed.

"Sorry!" Link said, letting go.

"No Link, I liked that, and that is why I moaned."

"Oh… Link grabbed her breasts again and moved them around."

"Ah… Link, a bit more please?" Link jiggled them around a bit, making Malon moan more. Link was finding that he liked this nose a lot.

"Now, do you want to know what sex is, Link?" Malon eyed his bulging organ, begging to be used, with a hint of white at its end.

"Yes Malon, but can I keep doing this? I like your moaning." Link said shyly.

"Yes Link, please keep doing that, just, come here, and leave your pants there." She guided him upwards, despite being unable to move or lift him.

She positioned him over her, and he smiled down at her.

"I had a dream like this last night…" Link said.

Malon's eyes budged larger than Link.

"I did too!"

"But then something woke me up before I got this far…"

"And I want to get father now."

"So… you want me to go inside you?"

"Yes Link, please, now!"

"How?"

"Ease yourself forward; until your tip meets my walls, then you just push inside me."

Link did so, and brushed against Malon's vaginal walls. She squealed, and shook a bit from under the care Link, but she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Link pushed inwards slowly, letting Malon's fluids soak his skin, and create a filmy layer to slide inside her with.

"Oh LINK!" Malon cried out, clutching onto him. Ingo had done this before, but he was so much smaller than Link, who was more a man than that wimpy rapist was.

"Ah!" Link cried out in agreement, loving Malon's moans and groans.

Tears came from her blue eyes, and she thrust downwards as Link came up, making him hit her G-spot.

"Oh my! LINK! Hit that spot again, the bumpy one!" Link thrust in deeply and slowly until he hit it, and then Malon shook a bit.

"AUGH!" Malon shrieked, shaking, only helping the feeling.

Link smiled, feeling her ever tightening organs creating a better feeling on him.

"Oh Malon, you're so beautiful." He kissed her as he leaning in again, picking up the pace.

He was getting bigger inside her, and was getting more and more shocked by the size differences of himself and Malon. Malon was practically exploding with pleasure, and was ready to come.

"Oh Link, I'm coming!"

"Huh?" Malon's skin suddenly tensed on Link as he pumped in and out of her.

Then, a surge of fluids came from her, and spilled out around their joined area.

"AAHHHHHH!" Malon screamed, her fingers digging into Link's shoulder's for support.

Link kept going, and he felt Malon stay in an orgasm. This made his already enlarged limb bulge even bigger, and he felt something coming up. He instinctively sped up, and found it was becoming harder.

"OHHH Link!" Malon moaned, holding him as tightly as she could.

Link was almost at what he perceived as the end, and then it happened.

He exploded into her.

"AUGH! Malon! Oh!" Link moaned like crazy as the substance mixed with Malon's and leaked out.

Link fell on top of her, and panted like crazy.

"I love you Link." Malon said, running her dexterous hands through his silky blonde hair, trying to keep him pressed against her breasts and chest.

"I love you too Malon… I love you so much… I'm glad you're my friend."

"Me too Link. So, do you want to have sex again?"

"I'm very tired… but…" Link pulled out of her, "maybe some other time?"

"Sure Link… just be sure to stop by frequently. I'll always serve you here."

"Like food and water?"

"And myself, of course."

"More sex?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!" Link said cheerily, glad that Navi hadn't woken up yet.

Link left the next morning, leaving Malon all alone in her house.

She was happy though, she knew he was a strong man, and would come back out of any challenge ok and well.

A few months later, after frequent flybys and stops for food, shelter, and sex, he finally came back for real.

"So, you beat him?" Malon asked excited.

Link, being too tired for little else, nodded, and fell into the recovered farm girl, who easily caught him.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yes Malon… I'm here to stay. I'm yours, if you're mine." He kissed her and they both fell to the floor happy as can be.

Navi had vanished, and Zelda granted Link's one wish to not to return to his normal timeline. So this left Link and Malon all alone for a long time, both running the Ranch and living happily, out of the darkness.

THE END!


End file.
